Wenn der Kuchen spricht
by uddelhexe
Summary: Jensen hat mal beschrieben, wie er sich das Ende der Serie für Dean vorstellen würde. Ich habe mir überlegt, wie ich es mir vorstelle. Was wird aus dem Team Freier Wille und was wird aus Dean und Castiel. Hier ist meine Version. Insgesamt drei kurze Szenen/Kapitel wenn alles hochgeladen ist. (Updated y,2018)
1. Chapter 1

Anmerkung: Das ist meine erste Geschichte, die ich in diesem Forum veröffentliche. Ich werde die meisten Geschichten in Englisch und Deutsch veröffentliche, so dass auch die, die nicht so gut Englisch können was davon haben. Ich habe lange nichts mehr geschrieben und es kann noch etwas holprig sein. Aber ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem ein wenig Spass dran. Über Feedback freue ich mich natürlich sehr...und über Beta Leser sowieso.

Im Englischen heißt der Titel: Driver picks the music

Ich habe im Deutschen nach einer sinngemäßen Redewendung gesucht und mir gefiel die mit dem Kuchen.

Und es geht los:

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Wenn der Kuchen spricht...**

 **Teil 1 von 3**

Sie hatten gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde.  
All die Jahre hatte er gehofft, dass nicht er es sein würde, der zurück blieb. Er hatte sich immer vorgestellt, wie sein Leben, wie das eines jeden Jägers, blutig und vor allem früh endete. Mit einer Waffe in der einen, und im besten Fall mit dem Kopf eines Vampiers in der anderen Hand.  
Das Leben eines Jägers war brutal, kurz und angefüllt mit rot eingefärbten Erinnerungen...und mit Verlust. Es gab daran nichts zu beschönigen. An dieser Art zu leben war nichts romantisch, heldenhaft oder frei.  
Kein Jäger wurde alt und wurde nicht eines Tages von den Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt.

Das Feuer, hell und lebendig nach den Wolken züngelnd, strahlte eine tröstende Wärme ab. Letztendlich war Sammy jetzt bei Mum und das gab ihm den einzigen Trost, den er in seiner Situation zu erwarten hatte.  
Vielleicht konnten Sam mit seiner Mutter nachholen, was ihm in seiner Jugend aufgrund ihres frühen Todes immer verwehrt geblieben war. Er wünschte seinem kleinen Bruder all die Momente, die er selbst als Kind erlebt, und die ihm noch heute Halt und Freude gaben: Mum, die ihm nach der Schule Essen kochte oder die vielen Abende, in denen sie ihm Geschichten vorgelesen hatte, wenn er nicht hatte einschlafen können.

Die Luft um ihn herum bewegte sich und einen Hauch später stand Gabriel neben ihm und blickte ebenfalls in die Flammen.

„Und? Oben alles klar," fragte Dean geistesabwesend.

„Du kennst das ja. Die kriegen sich schon ein und immerhin haben sie die nächsten Jahre was zu tun, wenn die ersten Engel geboren werden. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was dann los ist." Bei dem Gedanken an die neue Generation, die im Entstehen begriffen war, lächelte der Erzengel sanft. Ihm bereitete der Gedanke tatsächlich weniger Sorge, als vielmehr freudige Aufregung.

Dean dreht sich nicht um, sondern wendete Gabriel nur leicht den Kopf zu. Er konnte den blonden Engel kaum ansehen. Er wusste er würde den unsagbaren Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen könne und er hasste es, wenn der andere seine Schwäche so direkt spüren konnte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es bist, der übernommen hat."

„Nah, ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte ja eigentlich noch nie viel übrig für das Familiengeschäft. Aber einer muss den Job ja machen. Wir haben ja gesehen, was passiert, wenn man meine Geschwister sich selbst überlässt. Und warum sollte ich es nicht mal versuchen? Nicht dass noch jemand anders da wäre, oder, dass ich es noch schlimmer machen könnte."

„Ernsthaft. Wenn irgendeiner diese Scheiße da oben in etwas Gutes verwandelt kann, dann bist du es."  
Dean seufzte und versuchte sich an einem süffisanten Lächeln: „Ich kann ja selbst kaum glauben, dass ich das ausgerechnet zu dir sage, alter Trickster."

Gabriel klopfte dem Jäger sanft auf die Schulter „Ich hätte das nie gemacht, wenn ihr Winchesters mir nicht ins Gewissen geredet hättet. Mehrfach. Und ohne Sam wäre ich dazu wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen. Lucifer als König des Himmels…ich bitte dich! Das wäre so was von absolut in die Hose gegangen. Ich weiß nicht, was die anderen erwartet haben, als sie ihn zum Boss wählten. Und Michael…na ja, reden wir lieber nicht darüber."

„Wirst du ihn eines Tages nach Hause holen?"

Gabriel setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm, der direkt neben dem Feuer lag und legte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie:„Ich will nicht, dass mein Bruder leidet. Verstehe mich nicht falsch. Ich will nichts lieber, als ihn aus diesem Käfig raus lassen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich ihn wieder hinkriegen soll. Er war schon schwierig, als er noch nicht völlig durch war. Ich kann ihn so nicht auf das Universum loslassen. Er ist gebrochen und seine einzige Aufgabe, nämlich Lucy mit seinen vatertreuen Schuhen ins zu treten, ist weg. Er hat nichts mehr."

Gabriel atmete tief ein: „Frag mich in ein, zwei tausend Jahren noch mal. Wenn oben alles einigermaßen rund läuft und ich mir was überlegt habe meinen großen Bruder zu ü was für einen Mist sie veranstalten…man liebt sie ja doch er ist der letzte, der noch übrig ist von uns."

Dean wusste genau was Gabriel meinte und dachte an Sam. Er dachte daran wie verdammt unfair er es fand, dass sein Bruder, der so voller Ideen und Pläne für ein normales Leben gesteckt hatte, jetzt derjenige war, der im Himmel auf ihn wartete, während er selbst hier unten stand und nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte. Er war nicht der einzige, um den er sich in dieser Hinsicht Sorgen machte.  
Er dachte an Cas.

„Wirst du den Himmel schließen?"

„Nein. Das ist nicht die Lösung. Ihr habt den Engeln damals den freien Willen einfach so vor die Füße geworfen und euch dann gewundert, warum Wesen, die kreiert wurden um zu folgen, damit nicht klar kamen. Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Ich habe es auch gelernt. Es hat gedauert, aber man muss Geduld haben und einen Lehrer zu haben wäre auch nicht schlecht. Und wir sollten uns wieder auf die Aufgaben konzentrieren, die Vater mal für uns im Sinn hatte. Das war sicherlich nicht sich in sinnlosen politischen Debatten an den Rand der Ausrottung zu kämpfen.  
Cupids, Reaper…sie haben schon wichtige Aufgaben, mit denen sie sich beschäftigen. Wir finden auch für die anderen wieder welche, die ihrem Leben einen Sinn geben. Aber den Himmel schließen? Das ist nicht richtig Dean und das weißt du auch. Außerdem werde ich verrückt, wenn ich nicht hin und wieder hier unten ein wenig unter Leute komme, die einen guten Porno zu schätzen wissen."

Ja, das wusste er. Wenngleich ihm der Gedanke an Engel auf der Erde immer noch nicht gefiel. Nicht nach allem was in den vergangenen Jahren passiert war. Seiner Meinung nach blieben sie, bis auf wenige rühmliche Ausnahmen, zu Selbstgerechtigkeit neigende Arschlöcher.  
Aber mit Gabriel am Steuer konnte es vielleicht wirklich was werden mit diesen geflügelten Idioten. Auf seine leicht verrückte Art und Weise würde er sie hinbekommen.

Der Erzengel erhob sich und schenkte dem Jäger ein verstohlenes Lächeln: „Und soll ich dir noch was sagen. Ich denke die Engel werden auch ziemlich damit beschäftigt sein dieses Paarungs-Dings auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie exorbitant orgastisch Sex als interdimensionales Wesen sein kann."

Dean verzog das Gesicht. Er stellte fest, dass er sich das gar nicht vorstellen wollte. In seinem Kopf entstanden nicht jugendfreie Bilder von kopulierenden Engeln zwischen lauter schüttelte den Kopf:„Danke Gabe, jetzt hab ich das Bild im Kopf und werde es die nächsten Jahre nicht mehr los sobald ich nach oben sehe. Jedes Mal wenn es regnet werde ich mich schmutzig fühlen."

„Es wird dir nicht helfen zu erklären, dass die Vorstellung die du hast dämlich ist, aber es jetzt wo du es so beschreibst…ist viel lustiger als die Wirklichkeit und ich werde es mir merken. Man sieht sich Deano!"

„Gabe!"

„Was?"

"Was ist mit Cas?"

„Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Kann er nach Hause? Nach allem was war? Die anderen Engel werden sich nicht freuen ihn zu sehen. Obwohl sie es verdammt noch mal sollten!"

„Mach dir darum keine Gedanken. Du weißt, dass ich kein Problem mit ihm habe und ich werden den anderen klar machen, dass sie auch keins haben. Horido Mr. Winchester."

Ohne weitere Verabschiedung entmaterialisierte sich der Erzengel mit dem leichten Windstoß, den das Aufschlagen der für Menschen nicht sichtbaren Flügel verursachte, sobald sich einer von ihnen erhob. Gabe würde dafür sorgen, dass auch die anderen Engel nach und nach ihre Flügel zurück erhielten. Jetzt, wo die Höllentore versiegelt waren, hatten die Engel Zeit, sich erst einmal auf sich zu konzentrieren und wahrscheinlich war das auch besser so. Der Umbau der komplexen Engelsmatrix, um selbige an die Anforderungen einer biologischen Fortpflanzung anzupassen, hatte nicht nur Zeit, sondern auch einiges an Mühe und einen nicht geringen Preis gekostet.  
Die ersten Paare trugen bereits neue Gnade in sich, die sich langsam, über die Jahre hinweg zu eigenen Wesen verdichtete und die sich eines Tages von den Eltern absondern und ein eigenständiges Lebewesen bilden würde. Es würde neue Engel geben und sicherlich würden sie sich von ihren Eltern unterscheiden. Ob zum Besseren, oder zum Schlechteren...das würde die Zeit zeigen.

Doch all diese Probleme waren noch weit weg. Hier und jetzt spielten sie keine Rolle für Dean. Hier und jetzt gab es nichts, was wichtiger war, als das, was vor ihm lag.  
Ersah zu, wie der Holzstapel vor ihm von Stunde zu Stunde kleiner wurde. Wie zu Asche wurde, was ihn sein ganzes Leben lang begleitet, was er beschützt und geliebt hatte. Die anfangs noch hellen Flammen schrumpften zusammen bis nur noch flimmernder Glut an den Körper erinnerte, der hier verbrannt war. Der Schmerz blieb. Er saß zu tief um zu verbrennen und er würde Dean begleiten so lange er lebte. Jedes Mal, wenn er an seine glücklichsten Momente im Leben dachte, würde es von Neuem aufflackern, denn in jedem einzelnen davon kam sein Bruder vor. Doch von jetzt an würde das nicht mehr so sein. er würde es ohne ihn schaffen müssen.

Sammy war fort.

Für immer.

In Dean breitet sich eine Leere aus, die er aufhalten musste, wenn Sams Opfer nicht umsonst gewesen sein sollte. Er hatte es seinem Bruder versprochen. Und dieses Mal würde er es halten. Er würde ein Leben leben. Vielleicht keines mit weißem Gartenzaun und netter Familie, Dean glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass er mit den Narben, die er in sich trug, eine Familie ertragen konnte, aber zumindest ein friedliches Leben. Was auch immer das heißen sollte.


	2. Chapter 2

Anmerkung: Zweiter Teil der Story...quasi der Szenewechsel in den Bunker. Habt Spaß. Das Kapitel ist noch nicht in Englisch übersetzt. Das kommt noch.

Habt Spaß

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Wenn der Kuchen spricht...**

 **Teil 2 von 3**

Als er in den Bunker zurück kehrte spürte er deutlich, wie das Gebäude um ihn herum immer größer zu werden schien. Die Treppe wirkte mit jedem Schritt länger, der Raum erschien unendlich weit und leer zu sein. In der Mitte verlor der verlassene Leuchttisch, begraben unter Blättern und Büchern. Sam's Laptop stand noch immer da. Er brachte es nicht über sich in weg zu räumen. Wenn er damit anfing Sams Sachen wegzuräumen, dann war es endgültig wahr. Dann gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er war noch nicht so weit.

Außerdem, gab es da noch etwas, das seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

Jemand.

Er schritt den Gang entlang zu Castiels Zimmer. Er wusste, dass er den Anblick nicht ertragen würde. Nicht nach allem, was er in den letzten Wochen durchgemacht, was er verloren hatte.  
Aber er musste die Tür öffnen und sich auch dieser Wahrheit stellen.

Castiel lag ruhig auf seinem Bett und starrte mehr neugierig als müde auf den Haut fahl, sein Gesicht eingefallen und die Glieder steif. Als er Dean bemerkte trübte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen konnte. Ich…Sam…du weißt…"

„Ich weiß. Schon gut Cas. Er wird es dir nicht übel nehmen."

„Wie geht es dir, Dean,"fragte der Engel besorgt.

„Mies. Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Mum ist tot. Sam ist gegangen. Bobby ist nicht mehr da. Und jetzt willst du auch noch weg. Ich fühl mich großartig."

Castiel hob eine Augenbraue und legte den Kopf schräg:"Wenn du es so sagst fühle ich mich schlecht. Du weißt, dass ich keine Wahl habe."

„Klar hast du die. Geh und such dir eine neue Hülle. Dann treffen wir uns wieder und du lässt mich nicht zurück wie altes Gepäck."

Cas schaltet den Fernseher aus und sah Dean direkt an. Er wollte sich aufrichten, doch sein Körper war auch dazu schon nicht mehr in der Lage. Die Haut verfärbte sich immer mehr ins Leichengraue und Stück für Stück würden ihm alle Organe, alle Muskeln und auch der Rest der Hülle ihren Dienst versagen. Er versuchte tief einzuatmen ohne einen Hustenanfall zu bekommen und setzte eine ernste Miene auf: „Das werde ich nicht machen. Ich werde das nie wieder machen. Ich will keine „Hülle" mehr besetzen. Willst du ernsthaft, dass ich in irgendeinen armen Menschen schlüpfe und ihm wie Jimmy sein Leben ruiniere? Ich will so was nicht mehr! Nie mehr! Wir wussten, dass meine Hülle beschädigt werden würde und auch, dass der Schaden irreparabel sein könnte. Letztendlich werden ich diesen Körper verlassen, wenn er in sich zusammen fällt und werde nach Hause gehen."

„Nach Hause? Du sprichst ja wohl nicht von da oben, oder Cas? Hier ist dein verdammtes Zuhause. Hier mit mir und Sam…",Dean blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis er aufhören würde das zu sagen?

„Dean. Es tut mir leid. Ich würde bleiben, wenn ich könnte, aber ich kann nicht. Jimmy bricht zusammen. Er fault sprichwörtlich weg. Ich kann mich schon kaum mehr bewegen. Das Atmen fällt schwer…ich kann ihn kaum mehr zusammen halten."

Dean senkte den Kopf und setzte sich mit dem Rücken dem Engel zugewandt hin. Er fühlte sich schwach und allein und es viel ihm schwer das Castiel gegenüber zuzugeben, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass der genau wusste, wie es sich anfühlte.

„Tu mir das nicht an, Cas. Ich habe niemanden mehr außer dir. Ich kann das nicht. Ich habe Sam versprochen loszulassen. Diese ganze Scheiße loszulassen. Aber ich schaff das nicht allein. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich brauche Hilfe um das durchzustehen. Und ich meine nicht, dass ich nachts heulend zu dir bete und du mir hin und wieder im Traum erscheinst und schöne Grüße aus dem Paradies von den anderen ausrichtest, ok? Das ist eine große Scheiße, Cas. Ihr sitzt alle auf irgendwelchen Wolken und ich hänge hier unten alleine rum? Das ist die Hölle!"

„Ich weiß, Dean. Und wenn ich es ändern könnte, würde ich es tun, aber das liegt nicht in meiner Macht. Zwing mich nicht dazu!"

Sie saßen eine Weile nebeneinander und keiner wagte ein Wort zu sagen. Dean versuchte sich seine Zukunft vorzustellen. Allein, auf seinem Motorrad. Nicht einmal der Impalla hatte die Kämpfe überstanden. Nicht einmal sein Baby, die so lange Zeit das einzige gewesen war, auf das er sich immer hunderprozentig hatte verlassen können.

Er dachte an die Fahrten mit Sam. Wie er auf dem Beifahrersitz gesessen und versucht hatte Dean seine grausige Musik aufzudrücken. Wenn er nachts mit dem Kopf am Beifahrerfenster eingeschlafen war. Auch an die schrecklichen Stunden nach so manchem Bohneneintopf in denen der Impalla gerochen hatte, als hätte man ihm gerade einen Dämon ausgetrieben.  
Er dachte auch an die Fahrten mit Cas. Auch wenn der seltener im Auto geschlafen hatte, so hatten sie doch viele Stunden miteinander verbracht, in denen sie sich einfach nur unterhalten oder auch angeschwiegen hatten und genau wie bei Sam hatte sich Dean in diesem Momenten auf eine seltsame Art frei gefühlt. Zusammen mit seiner Familie, in seinem Heim.

Er drehte sich zu Cas um, der ihn noch immer ansah:„Das ist immer noch unheimlich, wenn du mich so anstarrst."

„Und ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was dich daran stört."

„Weißt du noch, als wir deine alte Garnison getroffen haben?"

„Welche?"

„Mit dem notgeilen Captain."

„Dean, bitte! Deine Ausdrucksweise ist unpassend. Aber ja, ich erinnere mich zu gut."

„Du hast gesagt, dass einer deiner Leute mit seiner Hülle befreundet war, oder?"

Castiel gefiel nicht worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslief: „Ja, wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

„Und Gadreel war in Sam ohne ständig die Kontrolle zu haben."

Es gefiel Cas immer weniger. Er sollte einfach gehen. Am besten sofort. Statt dessen hörte er sich sagen: „Dean…komm zum Punkt…ich habe nicht mehr ewig Zeit dir zuzuhören."

„Was wenn du dir den Körper mit jemandem teilst? Als Beifahrer, sozusagen."

„Du redest Unsinn, Dean."

„Nein, mal ehrlich. Man könnte zusammen rum fahren und versuchen mit dieser nahezu monster- und dämonenfreien Welt klar zu kommen."

„Und mit „man" meinst du dich?"

„Warum nicht? Du gehst mir jetzt schon so lange auf die Nerven. Warum versuchen wir das nicht mal. Wenns nicht klappt, schmeiß ich dich halt wieder raus und du kannst in den Himmel verschwinden oder auf den Mond fliegen, oder was Engel ohne Hosen sonst so machen."

Castiel wusste, dass es Irrsinn war über diesen Vorschlag auch nur nachzudenken, doch er sah in den Augen seines Freundes auch etwas anderes. Dean war am Ende und allein. Er hatte in all den Jahren, in denen er kämpfte so lange versucht alle anderen zu schützen, und sich selbst hinten anzustellen. Die Bitte um Gesellschaft war kein Angebot an Cas einen Körper zu bekommen, sondern ein Hilferuf, ihn in den nächsten Jahren mit all dem Rotz, der von der Welt noch übrig war, nicht allein zu lassen.  
Trotzdem fühlte es sich von Grund auf falsch an sich in dem Körper eines Freundes derart breit zu machen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was es heißt, mit einem Engel zu verschmelzen, oder Dean?"

„Es ist ja nicht so, als sähe ich es das erste Mal."

„Die Gnade kriecht in jede deiner Zellen. Verbindet sich mit dir auf der molekularen Ebene. Selbst wenn ich nicht lenke, so bin ich doch immer da. Bei allem. Ich kann alle deine Gedanken sehen, deine Träume, alles. Da ist nicht mehr viel Privatsphäre übrig, das kannst du mir glauben. Gar keine. Nirgendwo."

„Nicht mal beim…"Dean machte eine anzügliche Geste, die Castiel ein angewidertes Grinsen entlockte. Die Vorstellung reizte ihn nicht besonders, Dean dabei zu beobachten.

„Nein."

„Reizend. Zum Glück bin ich nicht schüchtern."

„Dean! Bleib ernst! Ich versuche gerade dir zu erklären wie maßlos dumm diese Idee ist."

„Jetzt mach schon, Castiel! Du bist der erste und letzte Kerl, dem ich anbiete ihn mich rein zu kriechen. Das Angebot kommt nie wieder! Mal ehrlich."

„Jetzt fühle ich mich schmutzig." Dean musste lachen, als Castiel bei dem Satz sein Gesicht verzog. Er spürte deutlich, dass da kein echter Widerstand mehr war in seinem Gegenüber. Castiel hatte darüber nachgedacht und er war sich sicher, dass er einsah, dass das die einzige Alternative war, seinem Freund zu helfen in diesem Leben nicht verrückt zu werden.  
Er wusste nicht was er erwarten sollte, aber bei der Vorstellung in den nächsten Tagen mutterseelenallein in diesem Bunker zu hocken und nicht mal ein Vampirnest zu haben, auf das er sich stürzen konnte um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, brachte ihn um den Verstand.  
Und wenn der Engel ihn Tag und Nacht begleitete..was war schon dabei? Es war vorher kaum anders gewesen.

Er dachte darüber nach wie es gewesen wäre, wenn sich Cas tatsächlich dafür entschieden hätte ihn einfach in einer anderen Hülle zu begleiten. Der Gedanke behagte ihm tatsächlich auf keiner Ebene. Jimmy Novaks Hülle…das war Cas. Die Augen, die wuseligen Haare, dieser unendlich verwirrte und unschuldige Gesichtsausdruck, den er manchmal auflegte. Die Vorstellung Cas einfach in einen anderen Körper zu stopfen und ihn dann durch fremde Augen zu sehen war gruselig. Cas war Cas. So wie er da lag, so wie er in den vielen Jahren, seit sie sich kannten, mit ihm und Sam gekämpft hatte.

„Also? Ich erlaube es dir. Komm schon. Lass es nicht peinlich werden!"

Der Raum erhellte sich. Castiels blaue Augen begannen zu leuchten. Seine Haut glühte in kaltem Weiß und einen Moment lang fürchtete Dean es könnte weh tun. Er wusste aber, dass er nicht zögern durfte, sonst würde er Castiel den Einlass verwehren.  
Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Das wärmer werdende Licht umarmte ihn und begann damit, die Zellen seines Körpers zu berühren.  
In seinem Kopf hörte er eine Stimme: „ _Bist du dir sicher, dass es das ist, was du brauchst?_ "

„Ja."


	3. Chapter 3

Anmerkung: Nicht so lang wie die anderen...aber das ist auch gut so. Es ist wie der letzte Augenaufschlag der Serie. Mir gefällt die Szene und die Vorstellung, dass es so friedlich enden könnte. Und der Destiel Zauber bliebe irgendwie...

* * *

 **Wenn der Kuchen spricht...**

 **Teil 3 von 3**

Heute würde er sicher wieder nichts fangen. Die Sonne schien warm auf sein Gesicht und er schloss genießerisch die Augen. Seichte Wellen plätscherten leise und verspielt gegen die Pfosten des Stegs. Um ihn herum zwitscherten Vögel wie in einem kitschigen Heimatfilm plus dieses beruhigende Rauschen von Blättern in der Luft, dass ihn langsam einlullte. Das Beste war jedoch:er hatte noch immer den unschlagbar guten Geschmack von kaltem Bier auf den Lippen.  
Die Angel in seiner Hand wippte hin und wieder leicht, doch bisher bissen sie noch nicht.

„Hast du hier jemals was gefangen," erklang eine fragende Stimme neben ihm. Er nahm den Klang in sich auf wie zuvor schon das Rauschen des Waldes.

„Nope,"antwortete Dean fröhlich.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Ist es nicht das Ziel des Angelns, einen Fisch zu fangen?"

„Nope."

„Ist das hier dann nicht völlig sinnlos," erklang tonlos die nächste Frage. Es klang mehr wie eine nüchterne Feststellung.

Leicht genervt öffnete Dean seine Augen und sah Cas an, der auf einem Liegestuhl neben ihm saß und sich irritiert und etwas deplatziert wirkend an seiner eigenen Angel festhielt. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen war breit genug für die Kühlbox mit jeder Menge Bierflaschen darin. Der Engel wirkte etwas verloren in seinem Stuhl.

„Cas, das ist so ein „der Weg ist das Ziel" Ding. Es geht darum hier zu sitzen, die Luft und den See zu genießen und auf die Fische zu warten."

„Die nie kommen." Diesmal eine Feststellung, die wie eine Frage klang. Doch Dean hatte Hoffnung.

„Die nie kommen. Genau darum geht es hier. Und dann kommen wir an einem anderen Tag noch mal, sitzen hier..."

„…und warten auf Fische, die nicht kommen." Castiel wartete immer noch auf seine finale Erleuchtung, obgleich er ahnte, worauf sein Freund hinaus wollte.

„Exakt, Mann."

Castiel versuchte die Stimmung seines Gegenübers in sich aufzunehmen und lehnte sich etwas weiter nach hinten in seinem hilflosen Versuch sich auf die gleiche Weise zu entspannen, wie Dean es mit augenscheinlicher Leichtigkeit tat. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sehr entschlossen die Sonne zu genießen. Dean tat es ihm gleich, wenngleich auch mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit.

„Von all deinen Träumen ist mir dieser der liebste, weißt du das?"

„Echt? Der hier? Mir fallen da noch ein paar ein, die echt sehenswert sind."

„Hör bloß auf! Wenn ich noch einmal so ein Casa Erotica Ereignis miterleben muss, dann weiß ich nicht, was ich mache. Du hättest mich wenigstens vorwarnen können!"

„Guck doch beim nächsten Mal einfach woanders hin," schlug Dean hilfsbereit vor.

Castiel seufzte.

Sehr laut und seehr lange.

Wenn das nur so einfach wäre. Woanderes "hingucken". Aber heute war eine dieser friedlichen Nächte, in denen er mit Dean einfach angeln ging und sich um seine visuelle Unschuld keine Gedanken machen musste.

„Ich würde morgen gerne mal den Kirchensender hören beim Frühstück."

Dean bewegte sich nicht als er sehr zufrieden sagte:„Wenn der Kuchen spricht, haben die Krümel zu schweigen."

Castiel lächelte. Sam wäre stolz auf seinen großen Bruder und was er aus seinem Leben machte.

Castiel konnte sich keinen Ort vorstellen, an dem seine Gnade glücklicher sein konnte, als hier mit Dean.


End file.
